A Protegida
by Amadorazinha
Summary: Maia é uma garota comum que tem uma única amiga inseparável, a pedido de seu professor Maia fica encarregada de ajudar o novo aluno com a matéria da escola. O único problema é que sua amiga Rebecca não gosta nada do garoto e quanto mais o tempo passa mais motivada Maia fica para descobrir o motivo.
1. Chapter 1

— Maia, pode esperar um instante? – o professor de sociologia pediu enquanto juntava seus papéis sobre a mesa.

Me sentei na carteira da frente vendo os outros alunos deixarem a sala, incluindo minha amiga Rebecca que me lançou um olhar curioso antes de sair. Pensei em todos os motivos para o professor querer falar comigo, nenhuma das possibilidades parecia boa. Comecei a ficar nervosa, a sala rapidamente ficou vazia sobrando apenas eu e o senhor Moura.

— Preciso que me faça um favor, você é monitora não é?

— Sim – Eu ajudava dando aulas de reforço para os alunos com notas baixas, mas somente em biologia.

— A escola não tem alguém disponível para a monitoria da minha matéria e tem um aluno que precisa desesperadamente de ajuda. Será que você pode ajudá-lo?

— Claro – respondi a contragosto. Não queria assumir mais um compromisso, mas se fosse só um aluno não seria tão difícil.

— Não entendo qual é o problema, eu sou um bom professor, não sou?

Concordei.

— Por que é tão difícil pra alguns aprender? O nome dele é Caleb, não esqueça de falar com ele.

O professor juntou suas coisas e saiu da sala. Nem me deu tempo de dizer que aquele nome não me remetia a nada, eu não lembrava de nenhum aluno chamado Caleb. Talvez fosse melhor começar a prestar atenção na chamada em vez de ficar jogando paciência no celular. Encontrei Rebecca no corredor, ela me esperava para ir ao refeitório.

— Você sabe quem é Caleb? – perguntei.

— O aluno novo. – Ela torceu o nariz. – Chegou faz mais ou menos um mês. O que tem ele?

— O professor me pediu para ajudá-lo na matéria.

Ele chegou tem um mês e nós estávamos no meio do ano letivo, isso provavelmente justificava o desempenho ruim dele.

— Como ele é? – questionei para ver se lembrava de algo.

— Você não viu mesmo? – Ela fez uma careta.

— Parece que não gostou dele.

— Ele é o cara calado que fica no fundo da sala, usa roupas descoladas e anda exalando um ar de superioridade.

— Falou com ele alguma vez?

Sentamos uma de frente para a outra com as bandejas cheias de comida. A cozinheira carrancuda não sabia o que era meio termo, sempre colocava comida demais nas bandejas e quando alguém pedia para colocar pouco ela não botava quase nada. Fiz esse pedido uma única vez, terminei de comer em menos de dez minutos e continuei com fome, nós não tínhamos a opção de repetir então fiquei o resto das aulas sentindo o estômago roncar, depois desse dia nunca mais reclamei da montanha de comida que ela colocava, mesmo que sempre deixasse sobrar.

— Não – Rebecca respondeu minha pergunta.

— As aparências costumam enganar – ressaltei.

— Olhe por si mesma. – Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado rapidamente.

Olhei para o lado onde um garoto comia sozinho em uma mesa com mais três lugares vazios. Usava uma camisa cinza com o nome de uma banda antiga e uma calça jeans preta, sua postura estava relaxada e ele não tirava os olhos de um livro que segurava na mão esquerda. Seus cabelos eram loiros como os meus, ele era alto e um pouco forte.

— Ele está lendo, não deve ter um caráter tão ruim assim – falei ainda observando ele.

— Não dá pra pedir pro senhor Morais arrumar outra pessoa? – ela falava sério.

— Por qual motivo? Se eu tiver qualquer problema com ele posso pedir para outra pessoa fazer isso. Mas tenho que tentar antes.

Rebecca suspirou alto e voltou a comer, não disse mais nada. Eu até entendia a preocupação dela, aquele tipo de garoto geralmente era uma fonte inesgotável de encrencas, mas nosso contato seria breve e com o único intuito de fazê-lo aprender sociologia, não tinha porquê ela ficar daquele jeito. Só percebi que continuava encarando o garoto quando ele pareceu sentir meu olhar e se virou na minha direção. Imediatamente desviei o rosto sentindo minhas bochechas arderem.

Passei o resto do tempo na escola tentando não olhar para o aluno novo em todas as aulas, eu tinha a impressão de que ele sabia que eu o observava por mais discreta que tentasse ser. Me perguntei se o professor Morais havia falado com ele sobre a necessidade das aulas de reforço, se ele sabia que eu seria sua monitora. Rebecca ainda parecia chateada e eu ignorei ela da mesma forma que ela fazia comigo, aquela reação não tinha sentido, eu já ajudava outros alunos e ela nunca ficou aborrecida com isso. Éramos amigas desde o início do ano, quando as aulas começaram e eu não recordava de ter brigado com ela durante esse tempo, não podia acreditar que nossa primeira briga se daria por um motivo tão besta. Pensei em procurá-lá na hora da saída para pedir desculpas, embora não soubesse exatamente pelo que me desculpar, acabei optando por ir atrás de Caleb e combinar o melhor dia e horário para o reforço.

Eu o segurei pelo braço em frente ao portão do colégio, ele carregava uma mochila preta de couro presa em seu ombro por uma das alças. Ele se virou assim que sentiu meu toque, seu rosto não esboçou nenhuma reação, olhei por alguns segundos em seus olhos cor de mel antes de falar.

— O professor Morais me pediu para ajudá-lo em sociologia.

Ele baixou a cabeça parecendo constrangido.

— Então ele ficou mais assustado do que eu imaginei com o resultado do meu teste – falou.

— Mas isso é compreensível, você chegou a pouco tempo e tem muita matéria acumulada. Sem falar nas outras disciplinas, é difícil acompanhar, qualquer um teria problemas.

Não sei por que comcei a tagarelar feito uma calopsita doida. Ele estava mal por ter recebido uma nota baixa e eu não gostava de vê-lo daquela forma. Era do meu feitio tentar animar os alunos quando eles tiravam notas ruins e tinham a tendência de se culpar, e se acharem incapazes. Todo mundo é inteligente, todo mundo é capaz, você teve um momento ruim mas não significa que você seja ruim, era o que eu costumava dizer. Quando Caleb ergueu o rosto e sorriu para mim eu soube que tinha valido a pena. Às vezes, quando você mostra que acredita na pessoa ela passa a acreditar em si mesma.

— Obrigado.

— Precisamos marcar um dia para os estudos, podemos ficar na biblioteca da escola.

— Certo, eu tô livre nas quartas depois da aula.

Alguém buzinou do lado de fora, havia um carro preto estacionado na rua, os vidros eram escuros por isso não pude ver quem dirigia.

— Tenho que ir – Caleb disse correndo em direção ao carro.

Fiquei com um sorriso convencido no rosto até lembrar que nas tardes de quarta eu costumava praticar handebol com a Rebecca. Pelo menos agora ela teria uma boa razão para ficar chateada comigo.


	2. Capítulo 2

— Ele está tentando me separar de você! – esbravejou Rebecca.

Encarei seus olhos que ela dizia ser cinza, mas eu enxergava azul. Seu cabelo era cheio de cachos volumosos, bem diferente do meu liso, escorrido e minguado. Nós andávamos pelo gramado do parque onde ela combinou de me encontrar. Eu tropecei numa pedra solta porque estava distraída demais olhando pra Rebecca incrédula.

— Tem noção do que acabou de dizer? Ele nem conhece a gente, Bequinha! Como pode estar tentando nos separar? E o mais importante, por que ele faria isso?

— Eu não sei, tá. – Ela balançou os cachos. – Só acho suspeito ele marcar a monitoria no dia do nosso handebol.

— Foi coincidência, além disso podemos achar outro dia pro handebol. Eu sou uma pereba nesse esporte, nem sei por que a gente pratica isso.

— É pela amizade, e você melhorou muito.

— Não tinha como piorar.

Consegui arrancar uma risada dela. Rebecca não tinha muitos outros dias disponíveis para o nosso esporte amigável, ela era uma pessoa mais ocupada que eu, então decidi deixar ela escolher o melhor dia. Eu só não podia nas segundas que era o dia da monitoria de biologia.

— Se você não fosse tão autruista... – Ela deixou a frase no ar.

— Isso é uma coisa boa. – Me ofendeu um pouco ser criticada por fazer a coisa certa.

— Você realmente se importa com essas pessoas? Ou só faz isso para se sentir inteligente? Seja sincera consigo mesma.

— Eu falo com você amanhã.

Comecei a andar mais rápido deixando Rebecca para trás, ela não tentou me alcançar ou fez qualquer tentativa de se desculpar. Aquilo era o cúmulo! Insinuar que eu ajudava os outros apenas para alimentar meu próprio ego. Minha intensão era fazer as pessoas conhecerem a sensação de tirar uma boa nota, e perceberem que com esforço e dedicação elas poderiam conseguir tudo. Claro que aquilo também me ajudava, cada vez que eu repassava a matéria ela se fixava melhor na minha mente e eu aprendia alguns detalhes que antes passaram despercebidos, era uma via de mão dupla. Eu me sentia inteligente, mas não me sentia superior. Rebecca era uma ótima amiga, mas eu havia notado que em algumas ocasiões ela agia com bastante insensibilidade. Como agora, dizendo coisas que podiam magoar sem nem se dar conta. Não tinha problema, ela voltaria ao normal no dia seguinte e nós continuaríamos sendo boas amigas. Mas nesse momento eu precisava esfriar a cabeça.

— Oi Maia! – Joseane acenou para mim.

Ela estava junto com Carlos e outros dois alunos da nossa turma. Eu não tinha muitos amigos além de Rebecca, só colegas com quem falava apenas o essencial.

— Oi – respondi sem saber se deveria parar e conversar mais ou se simplesmente ir embora seria considerado rude.

A dúvida foi sanada em tempo quando Joseane me convidou para participar do piquenique com eles. Eles abriram espaço para mim na roda. Sem cerimônia pequei um sanduíche e o desenrolei do papel alumínio, uma menina que eu achava se chamar Samantha me entregou uma caixinha de suco.

— Como eu dizia, às vezes me pergunto como certas pessoas chegaram no ensino médio. Eu preciso explicar a mesma coisa quatro ou cinco vezes pra que o indivíduo comece a entender – falou um garoto chamado Saulo.

— São pessoas com dificuldade de aprendizado – Carlos justificou.

— Sim, mas até a dificuldade tem limites.

— Saulo é monitor de matemática – Joseane explicou ao notar que eu não fazia ideia do que eles estavam falando.

— Você é monitora também, não é? – Carlos perguntou.

— Sim, de biologia, e agora sociologia também.

— Duas matérias? – Samantha se alarmou.

— É, mas só tem um aluno precisando de ajuda em sociologia.

— Quem? – Saulo quis saber.

— Caleb.

— Ah sim! O pedaço de mau caminho. – Joseane suspirou e os meninos reviraram os olhos.

— Ele é estranho, nunca vi ele falar com ninguém – Samantha comentou.

— Também nunca vi ninguém falar com ele. Talvez ele seja tímido – Carlos acrescentou.

— É, pensa bem, ele acabou de chegar e aparentemente não tem nenhum conhecido por aqui – Joseane argumentou.

— Então vamos falar com ele e descobrir se é isso mesmo – Saulo sugeriu.

— Você falou com ele? – Samantha voltou a me incluir na conversa.

— Não muito.

— Maia – Uma voz chamou atrás de mim. Me virei e encontrei Rebecca a pouca distância.

Achei que ela já tivesse ido embora, pedi licença ao grupo e fui na direção dela. Não trocamos uma palavra, apenas andamos lado a lado voltando para casa. Não era costume de Rebecca pedir desculpas, mas eu entendia seu silêncio como uma forma de se desculpar. Acontecia sempre que nos desentendiamos, ela ficava quieta ao meu lado apreciando minha companhia e pensando num jeito de se redimir que não envolvesse dizer "sinto muito".

— Fico pensando no porquê de não fazermos amizade com mais gente.

— As pessoas são estúpidas e nós somos as excessões – ela falou em voz baixa.

— Tenho certeza de que existem outras excessões por aí, precisamos procurar.

Ela deu de ombros não se opondo nem fazendo muita questão. Rebecca era uma garota bonita e não tinha problemas para falar obque lhe vinha a cabeça, muita gente ia gostar do seu jeito de ser, não sei o motivo dela não ter amigos além de mim. Talvez estivéssemos ocupadas demais uma com a outra para incluir terceiros no nosso grupo de amizade. Chegamos na minha casa e Rebecca se despediu de mim prometendo achar outro horário para o handebol, levei aquilo como uma trégua e disse que cobraria isso dela mesmo que fosse péssima no esporte.


End file.
